Cara Maria Sorbello
|death = |hometown = Methuen, Massachusetts |BothSeasons = Y |challenges = Fresh Meat II Cutthroat (final) Rivals (final) Battle of the Exes Battle of the Seasons (2012) Rivals II (final) Free Agents Battle of the Bloodlines (won) Invasion of the Champions XXX: Dirty 30 (final) Vendettas (won) Final Reckoning (final) War of the Worlds (final) |challengewins = 31 |eliminations = 19 (13 wins, 6 losses) |money = $602,250 |BothSpinoffs = Y |spinoffs = Champs vs. Pros (won) |spinoffchallengewins = 4 |twitter = |instagram = misscaramaria |spinoffmoney = $55,000|redemptions = 2 (2 wins)}} Biography Retrieved from MTV.com Fresh Meat II Challenge History Elimination History Cutthroat Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Despite finishing in second place during the "Czech Point" Final Challenge, Cara Maria received $20,000 from the Grey Team's bank account. Rivals Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Cara Maria & Laurel each received $25,000 for finishing the Final Challenge in second place. **Cara Maria & Laurel each received an additional $1,000 for winning the "Catch and Release" challenge. Battle of the Exes Challenge History Elimination History Battle of the Seasons (2012) Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Cara Maria, Brandon, Camila, and Eric were brought into the game prior to the "Don't Cross Me" challenge as a surprise for the other teams. Rivals II Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Cara Maria was brought into the game prior to the "XXX Games" challenge as a replacement for Naomi. *Cara Maria & Cooke each received $17,500 for finishing the "Nightmare Island" Final Challenge in second place. Free Agents Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Despite injuring her hand during the "Balls In" elimination, Cara Maria was allowed to remain in the game until being formally eliminated. Battle of the Bloodlines Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Cara Maria & Jamie each received $125,000 for winning the Final Challenge. Invasion of the Champions Challenge History Elimination History Notes *Cara Maria invaded the game prior to the "Knockout" challenge as part of the season's twist. Champs vs. Pros Challenge History Notes *Cara Maria raised $50,000 for the ASPCA for winning the Final Challenge. **Cara Maria raised an additional $5,000 for being the winning team captain of the "Over the Line" challenge. XXX: Dirty 30 Challenge History Redemption History Notes *Cara Maria received $35,000 for finishing the Final Challenge in second place. Vendettas Challenge History Notes *Cara Maria received $370,000 for winning the Final Challenge. **Cara Maria received an additional $8,750 from her individual bank account. Final Reckoning Challenge History Elimination History Redemption History War of the Worlds Challenge History Gallery Cara MariaFM2.png|Fresh Meat II CaraMariaCut.png|Cutthroat Cara MariaRivals.png|Rivals Cara MariaExes.png|Battle of the Exes Cara MariaFA.png|Free Agents Cara MariaBloodlines.png|Battle of the Bloodlines CaraMariaInvasion.png|Invasion of the Champions Cara MariaCvP.png|Champs vs. Pros Cara MariaXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 Cara MariaVendettas.png|Vendettas CaraMariaFR.png|Final Reckoning Trivia *Cara Maria holds the record for most Challenge seasons by a female contestant, with 13. *Cara Maria holds the record for most elimination rounds participated in by a female contestant, with 19. **She also holds the record for most elimination wins by a female contestant, with 13. *Cara Maria holds the record for most appearances in a Final Challenge by a female contestant, with eight. *Cara Maria and MJ Garrett are the only contestants to be used as replacements on two Challenge seasons. *Cara Maria is the only contestant to reach the Final Challenge in all three seasons of the "revenge" trilogy (XXX: Dirty 30, Vendettas, Final Reckoning) Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Fresh Meat Category:Fresh Meat II Contestants Category:Cutthroat Contestants Category:Rivals Contestants Category:Battle of the Exes Contestants Category:Battle of the Seasons (2012) Contestants Category:Rivals II Contestants Category:Free Agents Contestants Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Contestants Category:Invasion of the Champions Contestants Category:Champs vs. Pros Contestants Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Contestants Category:Vendettas Contestants Category:Final Reckoning Contestants Category:War of the Worlds Contestants Category:Replacement Contestants Category:Winners